The invention relates to a driving apparatus used in an energy accumulator of the type having an accumulating shaft and a ratchet intermittently coupled to the shaft, the ratchet being moved stepwise by a drive claw actuated by reciprocating motion.
A driving apparatus of this type must be quickly ready at any time to supply mechanical energy required for closing an electric current breaker in response to a command. Such driving apparatus is required to exhibit positive operation and be economical in cost.
A driving apparatus of this type for use with a ratchet is especially advantageous when a relatively large amount of energy is supplied by a small amount of force. When the force is applied, the ratchet is stepwise rotated by reciprocating motion of a drive claw engaged with the teeth of the ratchet. The ratchet must be adapted so that the drive claw and an electric motor for moving the latter are freed from driving when the ratchet achieves the condition in which an energy accumulating spring is fully charged. It is desired to minimize load on the teeth of the ratchet and on the claw engaged with the teeth of the ratchet, caused by rapid movement of the ratchet, and to avoid further stepwise movement of the claw when the accumulating spring is sufficiently charged to close the breaker.
In light of the aforementioned requirements, it is an object of the invention to provide a driving apparatus used in an energy accumulator for operating a breaker, which is inexpensive and reliable in its action.